Isabella Lily Snape
by fanficlover167
Summary: Bella Swan is not who she says she is. She is really Isabella Lily Snape, so when Edward leaves her, she goes back to dad, friends, and long time crush, but what happens when the cullens show up. Bella/Harry
1. Leaving Forks

DREAM

* * *

_"Bella, come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice._

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. 'This is bad, very bad' the voice in my head repeated again and again. We walked a little more than a few feet into the forest._

_"Okay, lets talk," I said. I sounded a lot braver than I really felt._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_This is acceptable. I thought I was prepared for this, but I still needed to ask._

_"Why now, another year-" he cut me off there._

_"No Bella, I meant me and my family, not you. I'm sorry I let this go on for to long. I don't love you, and I don't want you to come with me." he stated coldly_

_I felt a roll of nausea, when I realized I misunderstood what he was saying the fist time._

_"You….. don't… want me?" I tried to comprehend the words I just said, but I was having to much trouble even trying to remember my own name._

_"No, me and my family are leaving today," he said equally as cold as he did before._

_"Oh," I said.' I can't believe this is happening to me"._

_"Bye Isabella, this is the last time you'll see me AND my family, because they don't want you either-"_

_DREAM END_

* * *

I woke up sweating, just like I did every night, to an owl pecking at my window. I looked up at the alarm clock, it was 8:00 o'clock, 'well, not like I'm gonna get any more sleep now'. I got up and looked at the owl, it was Hedwig, my best friend, Harry Potters owl. You see, I'm not truly Isabella (Bella) Marie swan, I'm Isabella (Bella) Lilly Snape, daughter to Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, head of slytherin house, and the best dad I could ever want. Charlie is a really good friend of Dumbledore's, and I'm not really 18 I'm 15. Dumbledore used a charm to make me look older, and different, I actually have black hair, and I'm shorter and not as clumsy, I mean I am clumsy just not as much as I'm made out to be.

I took the letter out of Hedwig's mouth, went to my drawer and got her a treat, then read it,

_" Dear Izzy (his nickname)_

_Sorry if I woke you up, but I have great news….. Dumbledore said you could finally come back, we've all missed you so much, but we all know I missed you the most,*_**cue blush**_* anyway we can't wait to see you, Dumbledore said Charlie will have a port-key ready for you at 9:00am o'clock the day your ready to leave. It will take you to The Burrow._

_Love, your beloved, Harry,_

_p.s. snuffles says hi, and mione says y'all have stuff to talk about, *_**cue blush again**_*bye._

You see, I've kind of had a crush on him since 1st year. I did love Edward, I really did, but now that he's left, that love has dulled. *sigh* I'm gonna have to tell them about the Cullen's when I get back home.

I got up and got in the shower. I got out, dried off, got dressed, owled Harry back letting him know I'm coming and headed downstairs, a little surprised that I didn't trip, and made breakfast for Charlie when he gets up in 30min. I cooked bacon, eggs, toast, and biscuits, a little more than usual so he'll have some for later, and then put it on the table, and started on some steak and potatoes for lunch and supper for him to have extras.

Charlie came down, and when he saw the food, his eyes widened in surprise, but I saw a little recognition flash in them for a sec.

"Your leaving today aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm gonna miss you Charlie," I said and started to get tearful.

"What about the Cullen's?" Yes, he also knows about them being vampires.

"They left" I said simply, hoping he would understand that I really didn't want to talk about them right now. He seemed to understand, and didn't ask anymore questions, we just sat down and ate.

After we got done I got up and said, "Alright theirs stake and potatoes in the oven for lunch and supper just heat it up in the microwave for 1:30 and do the same for the extra breakfast. Can you remember that?"

"Yes Bella, I've got it. Now are you packed? Because you've got about 5 min. till you've got to leave.

"I am. I'm going to bring my stuff down and then I'll leave." I went upstairs and got my stuff, then brought downstairs, and me being me tripped and fell on the last step. I got up red faced, and made my way to the sitting room, and touched the port-key.

"Bye Charlie," I said

"Bye Bells," and I was gone. When I landed, it knocked the breath out of me, so I took a couple minutes to get it back and knocked on the door ready to start living again, with my real family.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED INFO. ABOUT THE STORY.**

BELLAS P.O.V

* * *

When the door opened I was pulled in and forced into a hug, by the one and the only, Hermione Granger.

"EEEEKKK!, YOU'RE BACK," she shrieked at me, and let me tell you that girl can scream.

"ugh, why are you screaming!" asked harry, coming to around to where we were.

"Well, hello you to, Harry." I tried to state nonchalantly, but the smile on my face must have given me away, because the next thing I know, I'm being attacked, Into yet another hug.

"I missed you Iz," he murmured into my hair. I could feel my face growing red, as hermione gave me a look that clearly stated,' we will talk about this later.'

I pulled back from the hug, when I heard a certain red headed boy asked "what about me, no hug?" so I went and hugged him.

"Okay, lets go talk about what happened inforks," hermione said, and practically dragged me into the living room, where everyone was at. I gotta bunch of, "hey's, and "your back's," and hugs as I entered the room. Once I was situated in a seat, sitting by Harry might I add, I told them the story about the Cullen's, James and Victoria, and school. To say they were mad, would be an understatement.  
"If I see them, I'm going to kill them" harry roared, completely enraged and, I must say he looked truly hot.

"Guys, y'all can't kill them, they're vampires, remember, they could kill you in seconds, and i'd rather ike to keep y'all alive." I stated in an obvious tone.

"Aw, it's nice to know that you love us," that was obviously Fred.

"of course, who doesn't," I commented.

"Well honey, you must be starving, look at you, your as skinny as a toothpick. I should have lunch ready in about and hour, so why don't you all go outside till it's ready," Mrs. Weasley said.

"yes, Mrs. Weasley," i said politly.

"Who wants to play quiditch?" Harry aked, while running outside. all of us, besides hermione, which consisted of; Ron, Harry, me, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny, played quiditch. After a while, Mrs. Weasley called us in for lunch. After we ate, Harry came up to me,"Hey Izzy, would you like to have a walk with me?" he asked. I was a little nervous as we walked, because this was how Edward broke up with me, after all.

We walked into the woods, along a trail, that led to a small lake. Harry sat down in fornt of it, so I quickly followd after his lead. We just sat there in silence, until he finally broke it, by saying,"The reason why I asked you to talk a walk with me, is because their is something that i wanted to tell you," he started, as he said thisI was getting a little more nervous.

He sighed, and turned to face me, looked me in the eyes, and said "Izzy, I love you, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," he said kind of timidly. After he said that, I just sat there in shock, with my mouth slightly opened. 'He loves me, OH MY GOSH, HE LOVES ME!'

I broke out of my daze and responded," I love you to, Harry, I've liked you scince 1st year," then before i knew what was happening, he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back hard, with my hands in his hair, and said," And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," then kissed him, once again.

* * *

A/N:**PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS, I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE MUSHY. REVIEW!**


	3. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN TWILIGHT,SADLY **

**A/N: REVIEW. I'M WORKING ON TWO STORIES, SO I'LL TRY AND UPDATE THE CHAPTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. STARTING WITH HARRYS P.O.V ON THIS CHAPTER, THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD.**

HARRY'S P.O.V

These last two weeks have been great. Me and Bella have officially made it clear we are together. When we told everyone the night I asked, Hermione blew up screaming, "I knew it."

Right now we are at Kings Cross Station, boarding the train for Hogwarts. When me, Bella, Hermione, and Ron got on, it took us over 5 minutes to find an empty one, but we finally found one.

We all sat down, and Bella exlaimed " FINALLY, we've been loking for a while,*sigh* I'm so excited to be going back. you can only be away for so long without longing to be back."

"Yep, and we're happy you're back," I said, then kissed her gently, but it was soon interrupted, by the last person I wanted to see right now.

BELLA'S P.O.V

* * *

"Yep, and we're happy you're back," Harry said, then kissed me gently, but we got inturrupted, by my cousin, Draco.

"Honestly, I come to talk to potty, weasel, and granger, and I see my favorite cousin snogging one of them. Welcome back," he said in a snotty, yet warm tone.

" Well, thank you dear cousin, you're my favorite cousin as well," i responded smirking slightly,while countinuing, "Doesn't your favortie cousin get a hug?" So, he walked in the compartment and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"okay, as much as im enjoying this," ron started saracasticlly," we still need to change into robes, we'll be there soon."

" he's right, we'll leave so you can change, then we'll switch," Harry suggested.

"Okay, bye Drake," as they left.

* * *

**DRACO'S P.O.V **

* * *

When we were in the hall, I turned to Potter and said, " If you hurt her you're dead Potter, got it?"

"I would never hurt Izzy, I like her alot." he responded. I could tell he was honest about it. I sighed and said" I'm willing to put things aside for her, if you are," i said holding a hand out for him to shake.

" Deal," he shook my hand,

"But don't expect me to call you by your first name," I said to him, while he responded with a

" wouldnt dream of it," then I turned and left.

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

* * *

We finally pulled into hogsmead, and we got of the train and into a carriage, and heaed inside the castle. we went in the great hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table, while the first years were sorted. After they were sorted Dumbledore stood up,

" I have annoncements, first i would like to wecome a 5th year gryffindor, Isabella Snape,"

I stood up, while everyone clapped and cheered, gryffindors the loudest, and turned towards my dads suprised face, and smiled widley. He smiled back slightly, probably not to ruin his reputation, but I knew he was happy.

I sat back down and Dumbledore started talking again, " And we have new teachers, and students, the new DADA teacher is Dolores Umbridge. Now, these next teachers, and students, are not human," after he said this, everyone broke out into whispers, while i just sat there, praying it wasn't them, "**QUITE!,** like I said, they are not human, they are vampires, but do not be alarmed they are, as they say, vegetarians, they only feed on animals, but please, take precaution around them, now here they are the cullens, Proffeser Cullen will be the new Muggle Studies teacher, Dr. Cullen will be helping in the hospital wing, while the students are here to help protect others, but they will be sorted and go to classes like everyone else,"

I got up and ran out of the Great Hall, I wasn't ready to see them again, and their was another vampire, I guess he found his mate. Harry and the others followed me into the common room, after saying the password, and I sat there crying into Hsrry's chest. If they're back, this year wil be trouble.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE ONE OF THE CULLENS P.O.V. **

**REVIEW****!**


	4. Chapter 4

** DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

** A/N: REVIW, STARTING WITH EDWARDS P.O.V, EDWARDS P.O.V, IM GOING TO MAKE HIM A BIT DIFFRENT IN THIS FIC, ENJOY.**

( THOUGHTS- _ITALICS)_

* * *

**EDWARDS P.O.V**

It's been 3 weeks since I've last seen Bella. After we left, we moved in with the Denali Coven, and I found confort with Tanya. We started dating 2 weeks ago, and I must say, it's a lot easier to date a vampire, than it is a human. The family really misses Bella, and they wish she was here, but honestly, they should at least be a little thankful we don't have to take care of a human anymore **(A/N:scoffs)**,I mean even Rosalie is sad and wishes she were nicer to her, and they were a little upset wth me.

We were sitting in their living room, when we heard a big **CRACK!,** and jumped up, fully alerted, and looked at the source of the noise. There stood a man in a robe, with a long white beard, and gray hair.

"Albus, it's been a while," carlisle said, I read Carlisle's mind, _I am so glad to see him, it's_ _been a while, I wonder whats wrong?_, I tried reading this, Albus', thoughts, but it came up blank.

I whispered at vampire speed, "I can't read his thoughts, Carlisle." He looked at me guiltily for a second, then turned to everyone else , too. They all looked shocked.

"Guys, this is an old friend, Albus Dumbledore, and he's a wizard." he explained. Suddenly, Emmett burst out laughing, then said

"Ya right, i'd like to see that proven," and the man pulled out a long stick thing, swished it and, out of nowhere, Emmett started floating up, and up, and up. I turned toward Dumbledore, and saw him moving his stick thing up.

"Believe now?" he asked, obviously amused, looking at the floating Emmett.

"**YES, YES, PUT ME DOWN, ****_PLEASE_****!**" he exlaimed, and he floated down to the ground.

"Now Carlisle, I must say, i'm not here on a good occasion,"he paused for a second, and sat down, then continued " you see, Voldemort is back, and we need help, and I was wondering if you could bring your family to help protect the students, seeing as your vampires, not many spells will work on you, and that means the killing curse will not work, beacuse your technicality, already dead,"

Caelisle turned to all of us, silently asking if we wanted do this, he thought to me, _Edward do YOU want to do this, _we all nodded, and Carlisle turned back to Dumbldore,

"Of course Albus, we would love to help,"

Tanya spoke up then, "wait, can't I come, I dont don't think it's a good idea for me to leave Eddie, right?" she turned to me, for the question.

"Right," I agreed.

"Well, I believe that will be alrght, we can use all the help we can get." he agreed, as well. " alright," he continued," I will be here, pick you up in 1 week., be ready to be sorted, and have robes, Carlisle will be helping in the hospital wing, while Esme can be the muggle studdies teacher. Goodbye, Cullens and friends."

** 1 WEEK LATER**

* * *

Right now, we are in a room, that leads to the 'Great Hall,' waiting to be introduced, the we heard Dumbledore say, " I have annoncements, first I would like to wecome a 5th year gryffindor, Isabella Snape," once he said this, I perked up a little, hearing the name Isabella, brougt back memories, and listening to my famil's thoughts, it did for them to.

"**QUITE!,** like I said, they are not human, they are vampires, but do not be alarmed they are, as they say, vegetarians, they only feed on animals, but please, take precaution around them, now here they are the cullens," walked int the eat Hall, and looked at everyone, and they were looking at us,too, " Professer Cullen will be the new Muggle Studies teacher, Dr. Cullen will be helping in the hospital wing, while the students are here to help protect others, they will be sorted and go to classes like everyone else."

I saw someone get up and runut oe Great Hal flowed by some friends. Then sent hit me, _BELLA, _is what all my family thought, "Now, on with the sorting, Professer Mcgonagall, if you will." A lady in a hat went up to a hat and called

" Alice Cullen!"

_well, hmmmm, lets see, ahhh, yes, loyal and caring, smart, as you have your visions, AH here we go,_

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **it screamed, hmm, well that does fit here.

"Edward Cullen!"

_mhh, ahh I see, ohh, you left a human in the forest, hmmm cunning, sly, that's it!_

"**SLYTHERIN!"** what!

"Emmett Cullen!"

ahhh, _yes, trouble maker are we? fits with the weasley's, you will, mh, courages, yes, good intntins, for MOST things, hm, k!_

**"GRYFFINDOR!" **ha, ya that's good for him

"Jasper Cullen-hale"There's that Hale.

_hmmmm, smart, thats for sure, ohhh, the Army (__**i think that was it), **__very brave and courages, and loyal, and kind, but afraid you'll loose control, mh, AH HA, _

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Rosalie cullen-hale," again the hale

_hmmm, wow, jealous of humans, for what they have, ahh, covering what you ly feel, ah, mhhh wahts this, the same human, cold to her nut wam-hated on the inside, hmm, going to do your best to be nicer, ath braveness and courageness, ahh i know just where you should go,_

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

"Tanya Danali-Cullen,"

_hmm, got it, no prolem here you should go,_

**" SLYTHEREIN"** hmm we got in the same house, i got to thinking about what the hat said, _i'm cunning and sly, cool, didn't know that, _

"now that there all sorted, DIG IN," Dumbledore said

After evyone ate e all split up and went to ourown common rooms.

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V (NEXT DAY) **

* * *

I woke up in the morning, in my pagamas and in a bed.

_Hermione, _I thought. I got up and got in the shower, while I was in there, I thought about last night, the Cullens here, in MY home. i sighed this is goig to be a long day.

I got out, and got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, then headed down to the common room, and saw Harry waiting for me.

"Hey Harry, where's the others?" I inquired him, after I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ron and Hermione are already in the Great Hall eating breakfast, you know how Ron is." he respnded, grabbing my hand.

"oh, okay, you ready" I asked.

"yep lets go, he replied, and we walked to the Great hall hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

** DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER:(**

** A/N: REVIEW!:) ** thoughts- _ italics_

* * *

** BELLA'S P.O.V**

* * *

When we got to the Great Hall, we found Hermione and Ron, and sat down.

"For Merlin's sake Ronald, chew with your mouth closed!" Hermione screeched at him.

"Yes mother," Ron shot back sarcastically.

"Great to be back home," I said to Harry. He just chuckled, and ate his breakfast. Professor Mcgonagall came around and handed us our schedule. I looked at mine at checked what I have,

**MONDAY:**

_TRANSFIGURATION: 9:00-10:00_

_CHARMS: 10:05-11:05_

_HISTORY OF MAGIC: 11:10-12:10_

_LUNCH: 12:15-1:15_

_HERBOLOGY: 1:20-2:20_

_MUGGLE STUDIES: : 2:25-3:25_

_FREE PERIOD: 3:30-4:30_

_DINNER: 5:45-6:45_

**TUESDAY:**

_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: 9:00-10:00_

_DOUBLE POTIONS: 10:05- 11:05 W/ SLYTHERINS_

_DOUBLE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: 11:10-12:10 W/ SLYTHERIN_

_LUNCH: 12:15-1:15_

_DOUBLE TRANSFIGURATION: 1:20-2:20 W/ SLYTHERIN_

_DOUBLE CHARMS: 2:25-3:25 W/ RAVENCLAW_

_HISTORY OF MAGIC: 3:30-4:30_

_DINNER: 5:45-6:45_

**WEDNESDAY:**

_POTIONS: 9:00-10:00_

_DOUBLE HERBOLOGY: 10:05-11:05 W/ HUFFLEPUFF_

_TRANSFIGURATION: 11:10-12:10_

_LUNCH: 12:15-1:15_

_MUGGLE STUDDIES: 12:20-1:20_

_FREE PERIOD: 2:25-3:25_

_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: 3:30-4:30_

_DINNER: 5:45-6:45_

**THURSDAY:**

_FOLLOW MONDAY'S SCHEDULE_

**FRIDAY:**

_FOLLOW WEDNESDAY'S SCHEDULE_

Hmm, not bad. _'I should go see my dad now.'_

_"_Guys, I'm going to go see my dad now, I didn't get to last night," I told them

"Kay, have you got Transfiguration first?" Harry asked.

"Yep, see you there." As I walked to the dungeons, I let my mind wonder to the Cullens again, _Are they going to try and talk to me? Do they even remember me? I hope not._

By the time I got done thinking about it, I was at the Potions classroom. I opened the door, hoping he was in there. My prayers were answered, when I saw my dad sitting at his desk, getting ready for his first class.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. It worked, beacuse he looked at me, and I said

"Dad," he got up, and I ran to him and gave him a hug "Dad, I missed you."

"I know, now, why did you run out of the Great hall when he introduced the Cullens?" he asked, so I told him what I told the group. Yea, he wasn't very happy about it, he was madder than Harry was, and I didn't think that was possible.

"I'm going to kill him," I sighed, here we go again.

"Dad, you can't kill him, they would kill you first,and I don't think the killing curse would work on him anyway." he sighed too, and hugged me again. I pulled back, a little nervous about what I was about to tell him,.

"Uh, dad, theirs- theirs something else," I said

"Well what is it?" he asked

"Well, you see, Imdatingharry" I said as fast as I could. He didn't seem to understand what I said.

"What?" he said, obviously confused.

I took a deep breath, and said again, " I'm dating Harry," alot clearer than before. Once again, he wasn't very happy.

"WHAT?!, SCINCE WHEN?" he asked,

"The night I got to the burrow,"I mumbled to him, " Dad, please don't to anything,"

He sighed, and I took that as a good sign.

"How much do you like him,"

"Alot, I really like him," I told him honestly.

"You know i'm going to have to talk to him, right." he said.

" ugh, dad, please don't," I begged.

"nope sorry, now go to class," he commanded, and pushesd me out to the hall. I walked to Transfiguration, and went in and sat down, waiting for Harry, when Japer and Emmett walked in. I tried to hide my face, but they walked up to me anyway,

"Belly?" Emmett asked, I turned to them.

" Emmett, Jasper" i said ina kind of cold tone. They looked a little suprised at it, and to be honest, I was to.

"Bella, can we talk after class," Jasper asked, his tone sounded so desperate, that I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I sighed, defeated.

"Thank you bells," Emmett said, and I smiled slightly at the old name. Luckliy at that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and came over to me.

"Are they bugging you Izzy," Harry asked. I smiled at him.

"No Harry, they were just leaving"

"Yea, Bye Bella," Emmett said. I nooded to him inconfromation, and they turned and walked away. I sighed. Harry pecked my cheek and sat down next to me.

"Iz, are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yea," I responded back, but I dont think they believed me.

"What did they want?" Ron wondered,

"They wanted to talk to me after class," I said.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked this time.

I sighed and responded with a "I told them yes, I think it would be a good idea to find out why they didn't say bye, or if they were forced to do leave, because i'm kind of getting the feeling that Edward told them to leave, considering they came to talk to me."

It made scince, I mean they did come talk to me, not the othr way around. I guess we will find out. Professor Mcgonagall walked in then, effectivley ending that conversation. When the class was over, I went up to Emmett and Japer, and said, "follow me."

They did, and I showed them to the lake. I'm probably going to be late for my next charms, but oh well.

"So talk," I told them.

Emmett started first,"Bella, we didn't want to leave, Edwierdo went to Carlisle, and said some crap about protecting you, then got together with Tanya once we moved. Right now, we are all mad at him, even Carlisle and Rosalie. but he doesn't even care. Rosalie wishes she were nicer to you, im soooo sorry and-" I cut off what he was about to say but jumping and hugging him.

"It's okay Emmett, I forgive you, all of you but Edwierdo," I let go and walked over to Jasper, " Jasper, don't trouble yourself over the birthday party that day, it wsasn't your fault, you were feeling everyone else's bloodlust, not just your own. I forgive you."

He walked up and hugged me, which shocked me at first, but I hugged him back. We spent the rest of the period aout there, catching up.

"Okay, it's now 3rd period, so we should go."

The rest of the day went by without a trouble. When we went into the Great Hall for dinner, we ate and went up to the tower , witth Emmett and Jasper. I was on good terms with all the cullens and hale's, except Edwierdo, and thatTanya chick.

I got up, and went to bed sometime around, 10:00pm., and fell into a awful nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**SORRY ABOUT THIS, BUT I'M GOT MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, AFTER THE DREAM FROM LAST CHAPTER. ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE NICE. JUST P.M ME.**


	7. The fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

** A/N: IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I FORGOT ABOUT ROSALIE BEING IN GRYFFINDOR, SO IM GOING TO TRY AND FIX THAT.**

** REVIEW! ** DREAM_-ITALICS, AND THOUGHT_

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

* * *

_I was running through the woods, looking for something. I stopped when I got to a meadow, but it wasn't just a meadow, it was OUR meadow, well used to be, now it's his. I sat down, and looked around, when all of a sudden Edward came out of the woods. H e came up to me and said, "Bella, I don't want you, but I know who does." He got a sadistic smile on his face, and walked out of the woods. I was scared, I tried to move but it was like I was stuck there._

_He came back out, and said, "Isabella, there is someone who wants to see you,"and out of the woods came Voldemort, with Harry._

_"Ah, Isabella, I was looking for you," he sneered out my name._

_"W..what do you want." I asked._

_"Why, you of course,"he said_

_"No, let Harry go," I responded_

_"No? Well, I guess I've just got to get rid of, Dear Harry here, first, then you'll come to me," he sneered. He pointed his wanted at Harry. By this point, I had tears trailing down my face. "ADAVRA KEDAVRA!" he screeched_

_"NOOOOO! NOOO! NOOO!"_

I woke up to hermione shaking me, " Bella, are you alright, you were screaming, and your sweating," she said concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a nightmare, what time is it."

"Around 8:30, about 1 hour till class,"

"Okay, Im going to take a shower and go see my dad. I'll meet you at breakfast." I said.

"Alright,"

I got up and went to the bathroom, and got in the shower. I got dressed and ready, then headed down to the common room exit. I started heading down to the dungeons, when I got about there, I tripped. Of course. I got up, and started walking down again. I got to the classrom where my dad should be, but stopped, when I heard talking inside.

"- dont like it Albus, It's dangerous for Bella to be dating the Potter boy. With voldemort being after him, I just don't like it." I stood there in shock, he doesn't want me to date Harry. _well, that's to bad, I'm going to anyway._

"Well, severus, I think that decision is up to her, is'nt that right Isabella." I mentally cursed myself for getting caught. I opened the door and walked in, and stood straight in front of my dad, with my arms crossed.

"I think you right, professor." I turned my head to see professor Dumbledore, with that twinkle in his eye. Dang Twinkle. I turned back to my dad, who was now scowling at me.

"I guess, I'll leave you two alone for a bit." he said, then turned and left. Me and my dad stood there, staring at each other, until he broke the silence, saying,

"I don't think you should be dating Potter,"

"Why, Harry is a nice guy, and can't you say his name," I complained.

"No, I cannot, and it's to dangerous,"

"In case you haven't noticed dad, I'm a complete danger magnet, I'm going to be in danger anywhere I go and I really like him, so their's nothing you can really say or do to stop me from dating him," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Bella, YOU WILL NOT DATE POTTER!"

"IT'S TO LATE, I ALREADY AM, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME." I yelled back, then left as well.

I was fuming the whole way to the Great Hall. I sat beside Harry, when I got there, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I just got in a fight with my dad, he says I cant date you because, ' it's to dangerous' "

"Well, is'nt it your decision,"

"Ya, I told him, scince we were already dating, he cant do anything about it." I told him.

I started to get this feeling I was being watched, so I turned around, and low and behold, there's Edward, glaring at us from the slytherin table. I turned back around, and told them this, and they turned to look and, toldd me he was still glaring.

I sighed, this is going to be on tension-filled day.

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD, I TRIED THE BEST I COULD, BUT I'VE STILL KIND OF GOT WRITERS BLOCK, AND I KNOW THE FIGHT WAS NOT HAT GOOD, BUT THANK YOU, JENN008, FOR THE IDEA.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Jarvey's, make-up's, Umbrdge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT**

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

* * *

**** We got finished eating and started heading to Hagrid's for Care Of Magical Creatures. When we got there, Hagrid was already waiting.

"Hey Hagrid," I said.

" 'Ello Bella" he responded. Now everyone was here, so Hagrid started.

"Today, we'll be workin' with jarvey's, anyon' know what they are?" Of course, Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"well, 'ermione?"

"Jarvey's are animals that look like an overgrown ferret. They are slightly mischievous, as they can talk and are known to say rude phrases and do rude thing's, and they mostly live underground," she stated proudly. _by that description, this should be a fun class, _I thought.

"Correct 'ermione, 10 points to gryffindor." Hagrid said. "Well, what are 'ou waitin' for, they're in that bucket over there," he pointed to a bucket on the grass. " one at a time. go an' get one." I went and got one and set it on the ground. Hermione, Ron, Harry got one and came over to me. They set them on the ground to, because we didn't know what to do with them. I looked around and saw that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie where coming over here.

"Hey Belly, um what are we supped to do with these." Emmett asked, holding his up. I stifled a giggle at the sight of it.

"I don't know. I'll ask Hagrid." I said, "Um.. Hagrid, what are we supposed to do with these," I asked pointing at the Jarvey's on the ground. By now, every one else was looking at Hagrid, waiting for an answer.

"Well, 'ou pet them, and see if they'll talk to 'ou," He said.

I bent down, picked mine up, and started petting it. All of a sudden, it spit on me. I screamed and yelled, " It spit on me." Everyone looked at me, and some even started laughing, even Emmett started laughing, I think his was the loudest.

"Ya', their known to do that to, don' worry, its not poisonous," Hagrid said, and handed me a towel.

"Thanks Hagrid."

The rest of the class period was spent wiping spit off, and trying not to be offended by insults, but one point was particularly funny, when Emmett Accidentally dropped it, laughing so hard at other peoples insults, and it started screaming words, I didn't even know existed till now, at him, and lets just say half the class was on the ground laughing, because Emmett was on the ground covering his ears, along with Rosalie and Jasper.

Once we got out that class, we headed to potions, he ass I was dreading, along with DADA with Umbridge. We stopped outside the door with everyone else, and waited to be let in.

"so Izzy, are you ready to face your dad yet?" Harry asked. I sighed and answered,

"To be honest, I don't know, we usually make up after a little while. I'm just hoping we actually do this time." At that time, the door opened, and we walked in.

I sat by Harry, while Ron sat with Hermione. My dad came in and said his usual speech, then old us we were working on a protection potion. I looked at the board, and was thankful my dad already showed me how to do this potion.

I read the ingredients out loud to Harry,

"Granite, Ague root, Obsidian, Lavender, and Willow Bark." I sighed "I've already done this, my dad showed me how, so I can show you." I told Harry.

We worked on the potion for the rest of the class, and then turned it in when it was over. I was just about to leave, when my dad said,

"Bella, please stay." I sighed and walked over to him. He locked the door with his w, and sat down, so I did to.

He started, "Bella, look, I'm sorry I yelled at you about Potter, but I just don't want you to get hurt," he said, then sighed.

"Is that the only reason, or is it also about him BEING a Potter?" I asked. He looked away, so I knew the answer before said it, "Dad, you can't hate him for his last name, or what happened with his dad. That is in the past, and you need to leave it there." I told him. He finally looked at me, and responded, "I know that,it's just hard to forget.

"Well, please, just give being nice to him a try. He might look like his dad, but i'm pretty sure, that they'res some Lily in him."

He sighed, and said, "Fine, I will try, but that's it," He sighed again, " Your a lot like your mother when you do that. Well, you have class,and you don't want to be late for Umbridge's class, their's no telling what that woman will do to you. Go on."

I headed for the DADA class, when I heard the bell ring. I sighed, _I'm late, and so dead, _I thought. I ran the rest of the way, only tripping once, and opened the door, with my head down.

"Late are we?" I hear a stickily sweet voice say. I looked up, and saw a toad in pink (not really, It's Umbridge).

" uh.. ya, sorry I was with Professor Snape," I said, nervously.

"Tut, tut, tut. That wont do, no, no, no. You will have detention with me, for the rest of the week, if your late again, it will be 2 weeks, am I understood?" She said.

" Yes, Mam" I said through gritted teeth.

"Good, now sit down, and open your book to page 148, and take notes.

I sat beside Harry, and whispered to him, "Notes?"

He looked at me with a knowing look and said, "I'll tell you later."

The rest of the class time, I took notes, till my hand was sore. When the bell rang, I got my stuff together, and started off to lunch, ready for an explanation.

**A/N: WELL, I FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOME IDEA'S. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DETENTION. **

** REVIEW!**


	9. Alone time, and detention

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.**

_Thoughts, and certain writing: ITALICS_

** BELLA'S P.O.V.**

* * *

****When we got to the Great Hall, we sat down, and I looked at the three of them.

"Explain."

"Well, you know how Umbridge is from the Ministry. Well, she's probably here to get people to believe that you-know-who rising is a lie. she basically said, 'their is going to be no use in learning spells, since their's nothing dark out there to hurt us, *sigh* Harry got detention as well for screaming at her and back talking, so you will be going there together." She explained, and to put it lightly, I was shocked.

I sighed, "Their's no telling what that woman is going to do to us," I stood up and continued, " Harry do you want to take a walk with me before our detention?"

He nodded, stood up and took my hand, leading us out of the Great Hall, and outside, we walked out of the castle, and to the lake to be alone. We sat down, neither of us saying anything, because their really wasn't anything that needed to be said.

After a while, I turned to harry and said "You know, we really haven't spent any time alone, It's kinda nice."

"I know," And for what seemed hours we just sat there, staring into each others eyes, **(okay, I know that sounded cheesy, but please just go along with it)** until he leaned in, and kissed me.

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. I tangled my hands into his hair, and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue across my lip, asking for entrance. I accepted, and opened my mouth. He explored my mouth for a while with his tongue.

After a minute, we had to pull apart for air. When we did we were both panting. Once we go our breathing under control, he took me into his arms, and just sat there, looking into the water, in silence.

At 7:45, we headed back inside for detention at 8:00. We arrived there, just on time. She opened e door, and ushered us in. We sat down next to each other, and Harry asked, "What are we doing?"

"You will be writing lines for me." She stated in a, somewhat smug way, like she knew something we didn't. I ignored it and got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Oh no dears, you will be using a special quill, for me." I stared at her suspiciously, as she went to her desk, got the quills and handed us them.

"What will we be writing, professor?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, just like her's. I heard Harry snicker quietly from beside me, and I had to try really hard not to giggle myself.

She pointed to me and said,"You will be writing, I will not be late," then pointed to harry and continued,"And you will write, I must not tell lies."

I was just writing my fifth line, when I felt a stinging, on the hand I was writing with. I looked at it and saw nothing,so I absentmindedly scratched it. I wrote another line, and the feeling got worse, so I looked again, and there, on my hand, was written ' _I will not be late." _

I looked at Harry, and so him looking at his hand in shock and pain. He looked over at me, and couldn't help the look of pain and shock of my own, cover my face. He looked at me worriedly, so I looked at professor Umbridge, she looked at me, smiled and said in that smug tone again,

"Something wrong, dearies."

"No," I practically spat at her.

When detention was over, I walked out of the classroom fuming. Harry noticing this walked to me, and kissed me on the lips, which instantly calmed me down. We broke apart, and I sighed

"This is going to be a jolly good year, isn't it?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry just chucked amused, and replied just as sarcastic, "Of course, isn't it always."

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN SICK, AND IT'S NOT TO EASY TO WRITE WHEN YOUR SICK TO YOUR STOMACH. I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS, AND PLEASE DO REVIEW MORE! :)(:**


	10. A date for two, and Discoveries

**I'M BACK, HOPE YOU LIKE**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER**

_THOUGHTS: ITALICS_

**HARRY'S P.O.V( i'm not a guy, so this isn't my expertise)... SUNDAY MORNING**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. **( I DON'T KNOW IF THEY HAVE ALARM CLOCKS, BUT PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT)**.I turned it off, and looked at the time. It read, _8:30. _I woke Ron up, which was admittedly hard to do when he almost kicked me in the face, and took a shower and then got dressed in some muggle clothing. When I was ready, I walked downstairs to the common room, and Isa was waiting for me.

She came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips, then said, "Good morning, Ron and Hermione are already at breakfast, again,"

"Kay, hey I wanted to do do something with you today**( not like that, so don't think it)**, you know just you and me" I told her.

"Really, what?"

"It's a secret, you'll just have to find out,"

"Ugh.. fine, lets go down I'm starving," and we headed out,

We found the guys, and sat down,

"Hey guys," I said, "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute outside when your done," I whispered the last part so Isa wouldn't hear.

"Hey, sure Harry," She also whispered the last part. We finished breakfast and I got Hermione alone in the hallway while Ron and Izzy were arguing about who knows what...again.

"So Harry, what did you need?" she asked.

"Well, I was planning on having a day with Izzy, and for lunch, I wanted to set up a picnic for us, and I don't know what she likes, or would want, and I need help picking it out and setting everything up. So, will you help me." She paused for a moment, then nodded and said,

"Sure, Izzy is going to love it," then we went back to where Izzy and Ron were still arguing. That meant that she probably didn't even notice we were gone. YES!

"Guys..." They still went at it, "Guys.." still nothing, " GUYS...!" They both snapped their heads towards us, then apologized.

"Well, I'm going to the library, bye" Hermione said then headed in the direction to the library, but I know that she wasn't really going there.

"And I'm going to the bathroom," then headed the same way. We both met up outside the pear that lead to the kitchen. We entered, and I heard Dobby come to us and ask

"Mister, Misses, what can Dobby get you?"

"Hello Dobby, Hermione what do you think she would wan't?" I asked her.

" Well, we need, grapes, strawberries, 4 Ham, Turkey, and cheese sandwiches with mustard only on it, then 2 bottles with some pumpkin juice all in a basket, Harry is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine, Thank you Dobby, Can you have it done by 12:00?"

We left, and went our own ways. I went back to the common room, and Hermione went to the library, of course. I said the password, Bladderdish, then went in. I found them sitting by themselves, Isa was reading and Ron was trying to work on his Transfiguration essay, keyword... trying. I went over to Isa kissed her cheek, and sat down beside her.

I just stared at her for about 5 minutes while she read, then she unexpectedly kissed me. I got over the shock, quite quickly and kissed her back. She put her hands over my shoulders, and I put mine around her waist. This situation was getting all to familiar. I darted my tongue out ran it over her lips. She opened up automatically, and I explored her mouth. _Mhmm...she taste like cinnamon and coconut. _We heard two people clear their throat, but ignored them. They did it again, so we broke apart, and I glared at them, and them was none other than... Hermione and Ron, _I wonder when she got back._

"Hey guys, whats up?" Isa said.

"Oh nothing, I just walked in on you two, _SNOGGING_!"

"Ya.. so?" Izzy said, well kinda asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the looked toward me, then just rolled her eyes again, the walked over to a table and started reading, Ron just followed her. I rolled my eyes too, then we went back to snogging.

* * *

**12:00**

Me and Hermione walked back to the kitchen, and got the stuff, then walked outside by the lake, we laid down the picnic blanket, then started setting out the food.I put us right in front of the water so that when the sun comes up we can see it in the water, but the trees are covering us. The giant octopus was out there, so she can see him too. I set the candles up and lit them, then asked Hermione to stay and watch the stuff and make sure nobody messed with it or spilled, then leave when she hears us coming.

I went inside and headed to the common room. I wet in and took Isa's hand then stood her u

"Harry, what are yo-" I cut her off and said,

"Shh, don't ask questions." I put a piece of cloth over her eyes, then led her outside to the lake. I saw Hermione out there, so I told motioned her that she could go and quietly thanked her. I led her over to the blanket, then took the cloth off. She gasped at it then walked over there and sat down.

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

I gasped, and walked over to the blanket and sat down. Their was everything I liked, Grapes, Strawberries, Ham, Turkey, and cheese sandwiches, and Pumpkin juice. I saw Harry sit down beside me and looked at him with tears in my eyes. I pulled him into a hug then pulled away

"Thank you so much, Harry. Your so sweet." I looked him in the eyes, and said

"I love you"

"I love you to" I kissed him quickly, but passionately, then started eating. We sat out by the lake for hours, just talking,eating, laughing and occasionally we kissed. To summarize it, the afternoon was AMAZING. Hermione is going to want to happened. When I came t be 1:00 went back into castle and the rest of the day me Hermione, Ron, and Harry just messed around and did homework. It was about 9:30, we were in the common room just relaxing. Harry was holding me, and Ron was holding Hermione, apparently, those two got together when we were outside. Ron asked her, when Hermione suddenly asked,

"Bella, Harry, whats on your hands,"

We both looked down and then at each other, then back to them. I sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

**A/N: WELL, THAT'S IT. PERSONALLY, I LIKE THIS CHAPTER THE BEST, THEIR'S A LOT MORE HARRY AND BELLA. ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE!:) :**


	11. Author note (SORRY)

** A/N: OKAY, I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BUT I'VE KIND OF LOST INSPIRATION FOR THIS, AND I NEED TO READ MORE OF THIS BOOK (ORDER OF THE PHOENIX). I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE, BUT THEY WILL BE MOSTLY ONE-SHOTS, ( EXCEPT ONE I'M WORKING ON, IT WILL BE A TWILIGHT TRUTH OR DARE, ITS MY FIRST TWILIGHT) I'M SO SORRY, MY FELLOW READERS, AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY WHEN I EITHER GET THE INSPIRATION BACK OR I'VE READ IT BETTER. ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY.**


	12. authors note 2

**OKAY GUYS, I'VE DECIDED THAT I'M GOING TO TRY AND BRING THIS STORY BACK UP IN A FEW DAYS. I DO WANT REVIEWS THOUGH! **

** -FANFICTIONLOVER167**


	13. The nightmare of Mr Weasly

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK AND I'M TRYING TO CONTINUE THIS, SO PLEASE BE NICE. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. OH AND I'M GOING TO DO A PREVIOUSLY ON HERE, FOR A LITTLE RECAP. **

** BELLA'S POV**

* * *

_previously:_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you to" I kissed him quickly, but passionately, then started eating. We sat out by the lake for hours, just talking,eating, laughing and occasionally, we kissed. To summarize it, the afternoon was AMAZING. Hermione is going to want to happened. When I came t be 1:00 went back into castle and the rest of the day me Hermione, Ron, and Harry just messed around and did homework. It was about 9:30, we were in the common room just relaxing. Harry was holding me, and Ron was holding Hermione, apparently, those two got together when we were outside. Ron asked her. Hermione suddenly asked,_

_"Bella, Harry, whats on your hands,"_

_We both looked down and then at each other, then back to them. I sighed, this was going to be a long conversation_

* * *

I started talking first. "Well guys, you know when we went to detention with Umbridge? Ya well, she used a special quill, to make what we wrote, carve into our hands," I stated nervously.

"WHAT!? That woman, that crazy woman. Guys, why didn't you tell Professor Dumbledore."

This time harry spoke up. "Because Hermione, he has to much going on, we don't want to bother him," he said.

Hermione frowned. "But I"m pretty sure he would want to know about his Harry. Bella you agree with me right?" I looked at her

"Hermione," I started slowly," I think we should just leave him alone. Like Harry said, he has a lot going on. I mean, with the ministry and everything, I just don't think he has enough time to be worrying about this too." I finished.

She and Ron looked at me like I was crazy, but Harry just smiled at me.

"What.. guys, he needs to know ab-"

"Hermione, could you please just drop it, and not tell him. Please?" Harry said.

She sighed and looked at us disappointingly, but nodded anyway. I looked at Ron.

"Ron you too." He nodded too. I sighed and got up, letting Harry's arm fall. He looked at me confused. I smiled at him.

"I'm tired. I want to get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow," I explained. He nodded and got up too. He kissed my lips, and let me go up, but before I went I asked, "Hermione, are you coming?"

She nodded, and got up too, following me up. When we got to the dorm, the others were all asleep. we got into our beds, and as soon as my head hit my pillow I fell asleep, but I didn't like the nightmare I had.

_DREAM:_

_I was in a room, Mr. Weasly was tied up in a chair. I tried to go to him, but it was like I was glued to the spot I was in. I heard a strange hissing sound, and looked around and their was a snake slithering up to him. I tried to move again. I tried twisting and jumping. Nothing was working. The snake moved closer, and Mr. Weasly was moving around trying to get free. I tried yelling, but nothing came out. By now I was in tears. I heard a laugh, and looked around, and there was Voldemort, walking towards Mr. Weasly._

_"Well, Weasly. Anything you would like to say before you die." _

_He looked really scared, and was trying to move._

_"No? well Okay, your choice. AVADA CADAV-"_

_"Noooooo," I finally heard myself say. I was thrashing around, trying to move, but I couldn't._

_"Bella... Bella... BELLA! Wake up!_

_ DREAM END._

I felt myself being shaken, as I thrashed around. I suddenly sat up, and breathed out, "Mr. Weasly."

Hermione looked at me sympathetically, then said "Don't worry Bella. Harry had the same dream, he just told Dumbledore. He should be back right about now."

I shot out of bed. and ran downstairs. Hermione followed me down there. Ron was already there, waiting. I went and sat next to him. He jumped, but relaxed once he saw it was me.

"What are you doing down here, Hermione, Bella."

"She just had the same dream," Hermione explained. I started to cry. Hermione came over and hugged me. I was now full out sobbing.

I was still somewhat crying when Harry came back 2 minutes later. I sighed in relief when he said that Mr. Weasly was safe. Harry noticed I was crying and rushed over to me, and hugged me.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"I had the same dream," I said. He nodded and kissed me. I kissed back. It was a very short kiss. we stopped and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Mr. Weasly is okay now," he whispered soothingly to me. Once I finished crying, I looked up at him, and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry for your shirt," I said, pointing at his, now wet, shirt. He chuckled too.

"I don't care about the shirt. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I am now." he nodded also.

I sighed,"I'm going to go back up to the dorm, see you at breakfast in the morning," I said to him. I stood up kissed him lightly and headed up to the dorm, and Hermione followed.

I laid on my bed trying to sleep, but apparently, that wasn't going to happen. I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be awful.

**WELL, THEIR YOU GO. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
